


体检

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 当你怀着紧张的心情走进外科体检，明明项目上肛诊和外科是分开的，而检查的人恰好是你男朋友时……





	体检

只剩下最后两项没做了，李赫宰抱着体检导诊册坐在门牌上写着外科字样的门外，他前边还有两个人在排队。今天是他们诊所组织所有医生出来体检的日子，早在一个月前就定在这家体检中心，每个人都是全身体检套餐。  
李赫宰捏着手里的手册翻来覆去折腾，只剩下外科和肛诊两项。他看着肛诊两个字就头疼，不是他心理不能接受这个检查，他主要是，有点害羞。  
那他能对不起自己男朋友吗！  
他不能。  
反正可以不做这一项的嘛，一会外科查完就直接跑掉比较好。

前边大汉身高180+，体重约摸着得有个二百来斤，。进到房间以后好一阵子才出来，期间他还听到屋里传出一声那人半分羞涩半分痛楚的声音。李赫宰一抖，他从来没做过体检，也不知道这个外科到底要查什么，满脑子都是下面那行肛诊两个字。  
外科下面那一行的两个字带给他的恐惧，已经完全来不及去想这个手诊也是属于外科的。

李东海利索地摘掉手套扔进垃圾桶，动了动鼠标在电脑上记录好以后，把桌上的导诊册递过去。  
“好了，可以去查下一项了。”

他生的好看，就连敷衍了事的笑容看起来也格外亲切。那位刚刚被他“深入”诊断了一下的彪形大汉，对上他笑得弯弯的眼睛莫名其妙脸红，磕磕巴巴应了关上门离开。  
李东海叹口气，滑了下候诊名单，就剩最后一个了，总算要结束了。想他堂堂一顶尖医学院出身的博士生，居然委委屈屈跑来做体检的小大夫。这说起来还要怪他那个不靠谱的朋友，赶上他今天休假突然求他帮忙代一天班。  
他甩甩手颇有些嫌弃，这一整天不是摸骨头就是摸淋巴，再不就是戴着手套做指捡，见了无数人的屁股和各式花色的内裤。李东海嫌弃地瞟了眼屏幕，看清上面的名字后愣住，脸上的表情好看了些。  
嘶…等他下班回家要跟赫宰说，今天碰见个跟他名字一模一样的人。

门被轻轻敲了两下推开，李东海循声望过去，从门缝里露出一双圆圆的眼睛，探究地打量一下眨了眨对上他的视线。  
李东海对上那极为熟悉的，甚至今早起床时还吻过的眼睛愣住，手上的动作也停下来。愣愣的想着一会好像有……哎自己是不是能翻身做攻了？？

李赫宰也没想到体检能遇到自己男朋友，明明李东海是他们市人民医院的，怎么跑到这小小的体检中心来了。他倒忘了自己刚才害怕的事了，像回自己家一样大大方方进来，还顺手锁上门。  
“哟~这么巧啊海海~”他笑嘻嘻地撑着桌子看人“诶你怎么跑这来了，背着我挣外快？”

“屁，我帮人代班。”  
李东海看他一眼指指凳子示意人坐下，口罩遮挡下的嘴角偷偷摸摸上扬着，之前的烦躁被一扫而空。李赫宰胳膊肘支在桌面看他的侧脸，电脑屏的光反射在他眼睛里，李赫宰没忍住，上手捏了捏耳垂。  
“李医生，我们要检查什么？”  
他见人回头看自己，故作暧昧地眨眨眼“要脱裤子检查吗？”

“....离我近点，先查一下淋巴。”  
放心吧会有脱裤子的，李东海默默在心里答道。  
他才不会告诉李赫宰呢，难得有这样的机会，过把手瘾也行。

李东海面对他抬起双手到颈侧，拇指轻轻按了按下颌附近的皮肤。李赫宰见他靠近自己，又是这样的姿势，条件反射闭上双眼。  
他天生嘴唇肉嘟嘟，什么都不做嘴巴也像是在微微撅着。李东海查完以后拉下口罩，忍不住在那肉肉的唇瓣上亲了一口。  
“闭眼睛干嘛？”

“那我上次给你看牙你闭眼睛干嘛？”李赫宰这时候倒是反应极快，伶牙俐齿地回一句，然后单手搂过李东海的脖子吻过去。开玩笑他李赫宰从来没被人偷袭过，好不容易宝贝儿偷袭成功了更应该给个奖励了。  
所幸他是最后一个查这个的，李东海被摁在怀里吻得七荤八素，长长的睫毛抖了又抖，顺从的趴在人怀里。  
他顺着李赫宰的脊柱一节节摸下去，摸到后腰又一节节爬上去，揉揉他后颈微微鼓起的地方。  
“你这儿鼓的太厉害，不注意会得颈椎病的。”

“嗯我这鼓的更厉害。”李赫宰压根没认真听，抓着人的手按到自己下身，被小医生恼羞成怒瞪了一眼。  
李东海把口罩拉上去，故作严肃指了指不远处。  
“转过去弯腰扶着凳子把手，裤子脱了，最后一项查完就可以走了。”

大概是小医生的吸引力太大，李赫宰压根没多想，转过身的时候还美滋滋的呲着牙，计划怎么逗一下男朋友才好。他还没来得及得意，李东海戴着医用手套拍了拍他“哎，放松，深吸口气。”

“你别紧张哦..”李东海已经藏不住话音中的笑意，说话间手指探向人臀缝之间，他怕弄疼人家刻意放轻动作，特意在手上挤了不少润滑剂。

！ ！ ！  
李赫宰本来美滋滋的，还没来得及收回冒凉风的牙齿便一噎哽住。  
他一激灵，瞬间想起来外科都有哪些诊室，慌忙直起身子却不想身后的人恶作剧一般手指探的更深。李东海是学这些的，那些个地方啊什么的找的比他利索多了，那根手指公事公办在他体内转了一圈，故意戳在那一处恶意的勾了勾。  
李赫宰腿一软，扶着墙扭过身子。

“东东东东东海…”

“嗯？”李东海本来也是想逗逗他，见好就收摘掉手套，坐下身子边输入边说“没什么事，你还挺健康哦~”  
“正常检查而已，你不会连这点常识都没有吧？”李东海一本正经地转过头解释，如果那双大眼睛没笑的弯起来的话。李赫宰想，那样应该会更有诚意吧。  
他总算明白之前屋子里的奇怪声音是怎么一回事了，也怪他自己忘了这码事。那边李东海心情极好，差点哼起歌，他终于也有机会小小的反攻一把。

“能下班么？”  
“应该可以，没人了也。”  
“嗯，那我等你一起走，正好去一趟超市，家里……”李赫宰正低头提上裤子说话，系腰带的时候突然想到什么，停下动作踩了下旁边的垃圾桶看了看。

“海海。”

“嗯？”  
李赫宰皮带垂在胯前，扣子也没系，微弯下腰撑着桌子盯着他的眼睛，一副兴师问罪的样子。  
“你今天还这样弄谁了？”

李东海本来心情极好，他那点小心思终于得逞，现在高兴的直翘尾巴，听到问话笑容还没来得及收就僵在嘴边。  
他艰难的咽了下口水，大眼睛瞄了下旁边的门。如果站起来推开人然后打开门锁冲出去，是不是有可能一气呵成做到？

“你敢吗？”  
李赫宰好像看出他意图，冲他扬了下下巴“我看垃圾桶里一堆手套，人不少啊？”

………李东海一动都不敢动，刚刚还得意的眉飞色舞这会一下子怂下来。  
他都忘了这码事了，太得意忘了自己男朋友占有欲有多强，本来就是天天乱吃醋的家伙。

“不说话了？”李赫宰手指一勾，扯下那碍事的口罩。  
他刚刚一瞬间想到好多，之前那个人出去时候跟体型严重不符的羞涩，还有房间里那一声奇怪的声音。再想到李东海今天不知道这样对了多少人，那双又软又滑的小手套在医用手套下，接触了多少人的身体。  
李赫宰深吸口气吐出，不能再想了，他承认自己就是在嫉妒，甚至有那么一瞬间想狠狠地咬李东海一口，就在脸上，告诉别人这是他的。  
也许是他眼神侵略性太强，李东海像个小兔子一样缩了缩。  
李赫宰勾着他白大褂的衣襟拉近距离，面对面注视他，呼吸的鼻息喷洒在李东海脸上。那一瞬间空气仿佛凝固住，房间内嘀嗒的钟表声也听不到，李东海望着李赫宰眼底的自己出神。  
而李赫宰专注地看他，呢喃着吻上去。

“我们李医生啊，也让我检查一下吧…”

嘴唇被温柔的含住吸吮时，病例还没保存的事只在李东海脑海中停留了一秒，紧接着就被情欲占满。李赫宰一边接吻一边动手解他的裤子，皮带解开后裤子掉到腿弯，他故意把手从白大褂下钻进去，指尖挠了挠柱身。  
“先从这里开始。”

李东海蓦地加重呼吸，那修长手指从他最脆弱的地方开始，捏着柱身随意套弄几下，拇指按压马眼摩挲，本就敏感的地方顿时流出些液体。李赫宰抹了一把，手举到两人面前，食指和拇指分开拉出条银丝。  
“嗯……看起来很健康啊？”  
“你觉得呢？”

李东海咬着唇不说话，朝他胯下捏了一把“确实，你也很健康。”

“等一下等一下！”李东海被人推着摁到墙上，李赫宰一条腿顶在他腿中间，顶着他的性器磨蹭。  
“等什么？这种时候要说快一点。”李赫宰握着他的性器套弄“你看它就在说……快一点我想要。”

“锁门…唔……不我、锁……”

“锁了锁了。现在，这个门开一下。”李赫宰拍拍李东海的屁股，双手抓着臀瓣向两边拉扯，臀肉被他抓的变了形，还覆盖着几道红色指印。  
他胡乱去吻李东海的脸颊，沙漠中行走的人看到水源一样饥渴，从脸颊软肉一路吻到脖颈，粗暴地扯开白大褂的领子渴望碰触到衣服覆盖下的肌肤。李东海把他弄得只能昂起头露出脖子，一边顺从地解开扣子一边安抚。  
“别急别急…我解开，我把这个解开。”

李赫宰闻言直起身，视线扫过他身上那件碍事的衣服，一手抓住一边用力把衣服扯开，顺便把里边的衬衫敞开怀。他实在急得要命，心里妒忌的酸和刚刚被人套路加在一起，恨不得直接给李东海摁在桌上办了。前一个患者出去时的羞涩他还记得，他只略想一遍体检过程就已经气的不行。  
旁边桌上放着肛诊用的润滑剂和手套，李赫宰粗略扫过一眼，心里有了个主意。

他们这个体检中心不是每一间诊室都有床的，李东海这个屋小，恰好就没放。李赫宰望了一圈屋内，把人抱到桌子上，电脑键盘的一起划到桌子一角。  
李东海一看李赫宰的表情就知道他想做什么，为了让人能消消火，自己主动分开腿露出下身他感到颇为难为情，便不好意思地别开脸不去看李赫宰。  
他这样子更诱人，李赫宰眼神暗了暗，这人知不知道自己衣襟半开别扭着分开腿的样子视觉冲击有多强烈。  
他贪恋地沿着人大腿嫩肉抚摸，弯下腰一点点认真吻过，然后在李东海的注视下，慢条斯理地为自己戴上手套，往手上挤好润滑液。

“那么李医生，我们来好好体内检查一下。”

痒…  
除了痒没有别的感觉。李东海快要哭了，早已适应更大尺寸的后穴叫嚣着快要鼎沸的空虚。  
李赫宰只插进两根手指，摸着前列腺的点郑重其事地说道“嗯，这里看起来还不错？”  
然后手指就快速抽动起来，次次戳在那一处软肉上，指节曲起勾着那一点进出挑逗。李东海连脚趾都缩在一起，前列腺按摩即便在医学上也是能带来快感的，他本来就硬得发疼的前端更是涨大一圈。  
李赫宰额角也有些汗湿，在爱人面前忍住冲动实在有些难。李东海小声的喘叫，想去碰触性器又不敢，只好委委屈屈地抓着他的那根，讨好般撸动几下，沿着柱身摸到囊袋轻轻揉捏。

“嗯……赫…我错了。”  
李赫宰不为所动，甚至停下了手上的动作。  
李东海咬咬唇，挤出八字眉带上一副委屈的神情“想要这个…”  
“想要它来检查…”他说的时候还缓慢的上下撸动手里那根，明明脸上十分委屈，眼角却吊着春色。

“嗯？不喜欢手指吗？”李赫宰抽出手，润滑剂在胶皮手套上泛着异样的光泽。  
李东海盯着他的手脸更红了，后穴期待的收缩几下，双脚圈住李赫宰的腰往自己的方向带，性器顶端涨红。他笑的好乖，整齐的牙齿露在唇下“喜欢的，可是更喜欢大一些的。”

李赫宰果断摘掉手套，他真的已经忍到极限了。  
而李东海还一脸懵懂的歪过头对着他笑，粉嫩小舌钻出来舔过贝齿，一手在下身套弄“赫…”

“这儿隔音可不太好。”

“嗯？……啊！”  
李东海没明白他的意思，紧接着被人托着腿弯抱起来。他吓得条件反射叫出声，一瞬间明白李赫宰刚才的话，这个屋子随便稍微大一点的声音都能被听到。  
李赫宰挑挑眉“知道了吧？所以麻烦宝贝儿一会一定要，嘘………”

李赫宰说完把他向上掂了掂，抱着人抵在墙上贴近，刻意低沉的声音在他耳边喃喃道“我进去了哦……”

李东海只觉得穴口被戳了戳，身体就已经自动做好了准备，后穴兴奋地加剧收缩的动作，穴口期待地亲吻抵着的性器。李赫宰才刚顶进个头，温热甬道的肠肉就争先恐后的包裹住他，那张小嘴有了生命一般，推着他的性器发出进入的邀请。  
扩张不算太到位，硕大性器撑开紧致的肠道时还有一丝丝胀痛。李东海仰起头呻吟着，睁大茫然的双眼看着天花板，一串好听的声音从唇齿中泄出。  
走廊里还有细碎脚步声和说话声，李赫宰赶紧吻住他堵住那些声音，贴着唇瓣用气音说道“嘘…外边有人。”

“呃……好胀…”

“嘘……”李赫宰听见那脚步声越来越近，大手掐住他的腰用力按向自己，还留了一半在外的性器直直撞进去。

“啊！唔………”  
那琐碎的脚步声已经走到他门前，李东海眼睛惊恐的瞪大。体内的那根此时却大力冲撞起来，李赫宰贴着他的嘴唇啃咬吸吮，下身的力道差点要将他撞飞。  
门把手被向下压了几下，门外的人嘟囔着奇怪，又推了推门。  
李东海捂着自己的嘴连呼吸声都不敢泄出来，身下小穴因为紧张紧紧地咬着进出的那根。李赫宰冲他挑眉，放下他的一条腿，捞着另一条腿在肘弯继续顶弄。被放下来的腿软的根本踩不住地，李东海环住李赫宰的脖子，大眼睛里满是泪水，左右摇头让他停下来。  
“唔停、唔………”

“不……”

有黏腻的水声从交合处传来逐渐放大，所幸门外那人失去耐心，终于放过可怜的门把和李东海。  
彻底听不到脚步声以后李赫宰才松开捂嘴的手，身前的人脸颊憋的潮红，立刻呜咽着放大声音。李赫宰对李东海身体熟知得超过他本人，整根埋进以后正好撞在那一点上，快感从下身弥漫开来。下身的顶部已经憋得通红，不断从马眼中分泌出粘液，粘在那白大褂上。  
李赫宰抽出来，有些粗暴地拉着手把人摁在桌前，从身后插进去。足够润滑的后穴丝毫不费力的把他吃进去，李东海反应极大地弓起身子，拉长了尾音的呻吟极娇媚，快感一瞬间沸腾。  
他再清醒过来时已经射了出来，桌上有可疑的乳白色液体。李赫宰的手从身后越过来替他撸了几下，另一手把玩胸前肉粒，指腹绕着乳晕画上几圈，食指和拇指捏住乳头肆意玩弄。

“嗯…看来我们李医生性生活很丰富。”桌上的液体被抹了一把。李赫宰的手指修长纤细，指腹长得圆润饱满，大学时候李东海没事就喜欢捏着他的手给他包扎玩。  
现在那双李东海无比喜欢的手，沾着他的液体在手指摩挲几下摊开，李赫宰调笑。

“你看看，这么稀。”  
“而且射的太快，看来需要再治疗一下。”他笃定的说道。  
李东海眼角的眼泪顺着脸庞滑落，他发现自己可耻的更兴奋了，身上泛着暧昧的粉红。这点当然逃不过李赫宰的眼睛，低低的笑了两声扶着他的腰缓慢进出。  
“我就知道，你喜欢这样的…”  
“你喜欢的对不对？”

“你要是用力我会更喜欢的…”李东海努力转头去看他，挂着泪珠的脸颊格外漂亮。  
李赫宰和他交换一个深吻，掐着他的腰发力，力道大的桌子和地面摩擦发出刺耳的声音。李东海单手扶着桌面，另一手捂住自己的嘴，不敢泄出一丝声音。  
他忍的辛苦，可身后人一点没有体谅的意思，反而见他难过的样子更变本加厉地肏弄。大手抓着臀肉肆意揉捏，又顺着身体摸到他胸前。  
胸前那一点传来一阵酥痒，他实在忍不住，发出一声带着哭腔的嘤咛又慌忙抿嘴，可这也挡不住那一连串的声音。李赫宰的双手在他身上游离，从小腹的人鱼线顺着肌肉形状一路摸到胸前，指甲轻刮过他乳尖，不断捏着乳头揉搓。

“不要……我忍不住、嗯！赫……轻点我真的……”李东海委屈的快哭出来，握住揉捏自己胸肌的手。他憋的大脑都有些缺氧，真的觉得自己快要溺死在李赫宰怀里了。

“我真的忍不住……”

那楚楚可怜的模样没能引起李赫宰的同情，反而让他更兴奋，男人的那点劣根性一览无余。故意抓着人的双手反摁在身后，扯着双臂开始大开大合的肏弄，性器快速撞开甬道顶进深处，又整根拔出到洞口。摩擦肠壁的律动中快感一寸寸攀升，从下身那一点延伸至全身。  
那粗壮柱身肆意进出他的身体，李东海被肏得站不稳，腿软的快要倒下，大腿也微微发抖。他已经没有多余的精力控制自己的声音，最要命的那一处软肉被人疯狂戳弄，诊室惨白的日光灯和消毒水的味道让他清晰地意识到这是不该做这种事的地方，更增加了这场性事的刺激。  
李赫宰把他的身体拉起来，李东海只能被迫塌下腰，脊背的肌肉用力绷紧弯出一道漂亮的弧线。李赫宰亲亲他的肩膀，含着那一小块皮肤舔舐啃咬。  
“嘶…咬的真紧……”

“宝贝看镜子，你看你多漂亮。”

李东海睁开迷蒙的双眼，茫然的扫视一圈看到墙上贴着的小镜子。他们离得远，恰巧能把俩人的上身照出来。  
他整个人弯成奇怪的形状，身体柔软的他自己都为之惊叹。为了配合人的抽插向后高高撅着屁股，他股间连着李赫宰的性器，那根埋进他臀瓣之中看不真切，显得更暧昧色情。身后那人优越的侧脸枕在他肩膀，有一下没一下的亲着耳朵。  
李赫宰撒娇地蹭了蹭他脸侧“我们速战速决，李医生还要下班呢~”

“你知道就不应该进、慢…呃！轻点……”

“嗯？不应该进来吗？”李赫宰逐渐加快速度，换上一副委屈的语气。  
“可是我今天就是来体检的啊，少项目怎么行。”他说着去握住李东海腿间那根，慢悠悠地兴师问罪“你不是还给我体内检查了么。”

“我…我是说这个进来！”李东海转过脸瞪他，含着水的眸子毫无威慑力。李赫宰笑着吻他，把人搂进怀里捂住嘴。  
“是是是，我错了，可我出去你更难过。”

“现在，你可得忍住不要出声音才行。”

李赫宰话音刚落便大力朝人撞去，环住李东海的腰将两人距离拉近。见他喘息愈发急促便悄然松开捂住人嘴巴的手，故意让他更加难过。李东海被他顶的往前一踉跄，赶紧自己捂嘴不敢漏出一丝声音。  
李赫宰一手替他撸动柱身，另一手攀在胸前肆意揉捏玩弄，上下夹击的快感一同袭来，李东海眨眨眼落下泪珠，不断从指缝中溜出断断续续的小声呻吟，听着委屈又可怜。  
恰巧这时桌上的手机响了，李赫宰十分好心地停下动作帮他递过来。  
“接吧，不耽误。”

！  
通话已经接通，李赫宰把手机举到他耳边。听筒里传出金厉旭异常清亮的声音，李东海都能想象出他说话时明媚的笑容。

“哇下班了吧太感谢了！！今天没遇到难缠的人吧我请你吃饭怎么样真的救命恩人……”

“嗯…闭嘴……”

“嗯？”电话那边的人愣了一下，接着又开始叽里呱啦地说个不停。  
“你怎么声音这么奇怪不舒服吗哎呀我跟你说我今天也是临时有事要不是……”

“不…啊！嗯、电话……赫…不要……”

听筒里絮絮叨叨的声音戛然而止，三秒钟后自己挂断了电话。  
李赫宰掐着他的腰肢用力，白大褂的衣襟被胡乱的卷起来，水渍加深了颜色的布料昭示着他们正在做的事。  
李东海委屈的不得了，眨眨眼便滚落两颗泪珠到腮边，在肃静的公众场合来一场隐蔽性事，这个认知极大的刺激他的神经。  
李赫宰环着他的腰向后跌坐进椅子，下沉的惯性让性器又往他体内埋了埋。大腿顶开他的双腿分到两边，让李东海整个人后仰在自己身上，一边用力向上撞去一边在他耳边断断续续地说道。  
“你看我们这样…像不像之前大学在寝室里偷偷做的时候？”  
“你也是这样一点声音都不敢出，忍的眼泪流了满脸。”

“呜……求你、我受不了……”李东海听完眼泪流的更凶，握住自己翘起的性器快速套弄，他已经快要分不清高潮了。  
后穴连续捣弄已经完全被欲望侵占，粗壮的那根把穴口的褶皱撑得有些发白，股骨被撞得绯红，可肠肉却叫嚣着渴望性器再进得深一些，在肉棒抽出时拼命绞紧挽留。  
李赫宰忽然加快速度，高频率的抽插如同上了发条一般，把李东海撞得腾空又落下，手掌滑落到一边抓住椅背。失去桎梏后成串的呻吟从被吻得红肿的唇中吐出，他实在分不出精力去在意这个，完全被情欲控制。  
随着李赫宰的速度逐渐加快，李东海拔高了音调。视线模糊得看屋顶的灯管都有了光晕，快感攀升至大脑，他现在什么都想不到，敏感点连续戳弄的快感已经完全侵占了他的思想。

“赫……呃快……我要射了…”

“我要射了…不行、啊…快点………”

高潮来临时李东海梗起脖子，青筋凸起，手上的动作飞快，跟随人撞击的节奏一同撸动。李赫宰不断摩挲他大腿内侧的嫩肉，听见人放大声音不管不顾地喘叫便更加大力道。  
李东海睁大眼睛，后穴开始不规则的收缩，通红的顶端射出一股股液体。仍在不知疲惫进出的性器将高潮延续，李东海皱着眉头弓起身，手指无意识的收缩被另一只手十指相扣握住。  
李赫宰温热的气息凑到他耳边，另一手在他身上肆意游离摩挲。

“乖夹紧，我要到了…”

“不行…你别…呃、不能射里面…”李东海快要哭出来，将最后那一点东西撸出后胡乱去捉他的手哀求。  
李赫宰不管不顾，握住他汗湿的手掌最后的冲刺。他嘴上说的好听，态度极好地嗯嗯啊啊答应，可下身的动作却一下比一下用力。那根巨大好像有魔力，几下李东海就忘了自己坚守的原则，跟着李赫宰的节奏小声哼着，止不住地夹紧柱身。  
李赫宰闷哼几声，舔咬着身上这人漂亮脊背肌肉重重顶进深处，将精液浇灌在人体内。李东海拖长了尾音挤出一声呻吟，倚在李赫宰怀里喘着粗气。

恢复理智以后李东海羞的快晕过去，李赫宰从他身体里退出去后小穴失去堵塞，白浊的液体从穴内缓缓流出，沾在大腿内侧上。李赫宰也看到了，笑着抹了一把到他小腹。  
“真好看。”

“……你不许再说了。”李东海努力夹紧还是没能阻拦，干脆自暴自弃，任它们顺着腿流下来。  
李赫宰笑呵呵的亲亲他，抽出纸巾蹲下身子帮他清理，细心地一点点擦掉那些液体，又将手指伸进体内勾了勾把剩下的一起清理。  
帮人收拾干净才有心思去收拾自己和桌子，李东海黏黏糊糊凑过来抱住他，脸颊蹭着他的肩头撒娇。性事过后李东海总是比平时更粘他，李赫宰回过身把他抱进怀里，轻拍人后背小声哄着，琐碎的絮叨些小事。  
好半天后李赫宰犹犹豫豫地说道“海海我以后一定轻一点。”

？  
李东海从他怀里抬起头，眨巴眨巴眼睛没听懂。  
李赫宰不好意思的抿嘴，犹犹豫豫地说“真的很不舒服诶，我以后一定轻轻的……”

李东海想了想刚才这人死死摁住自己非要内射的样子，决定当他在放屁。

两个人换好衣服收拾妥当出去时路过门卫，热情的门卫大爷跟他们打了个招呼，随口问到怎么出来的这么晚。李东海面不改色心不跳的撒谎。

“啊，这位患者有点问题，我帮他多看了一会。”

门卫大爷点点头，给他们放行了。离走前还拍了拍李赫宰的肩膀，一副过来人的语气说道。  
“没关系啊小伙子，现在医疗很发达，都会好起来的。”

李赫宰：嗯？？


End file.
